Forever Gone, an InuYasha fanfic
by RayaLoe
Summary: What if Kagome, who was said to be meant to stay and fight inside of the Jewel of Four Souls forever, had actually made a wish? Perhaps she would have done so... forever. Maybe, forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING.**

When she opened her eyes, all was dark. All but a small and insignificant pink light that could nowhere near contribute to the absolute vastness of this black hole. She turned in every direction, hoping to catch a glimpse of an exit and finding none. Panicking, she shook her head frantically.

"Wake up!" she buried her face in her hands and closed her eyes, "This isn't real!" tears of frustration made themselves known as she didn't wake from what she thought had to be just a really bad nightmare.

"But I was back home! With my friends! In high school!" she became fearful and tears came harder, unrelenting.

"It was only an illusion." A deep voice came from somewhere ahead of her, "A glimpse of what could have been. But if you want that life, it's not too late."

"Not too late?" she didn't trust the voice. She peered back up at the light and saw from the distance that it was the Jewel of Four Souls. That's what must've been speaking to her. She continued to listen to it.

"All you have to do, Kagome, is wish on me." Yes. Yes, it _was_ the jewel! And it was speaking to her as if it were a person! Kagome felt herself cracking under pressure. If there was a way out then she would take it.

"If I wish it, I can go home?" she shook though she wasn't cold. It was her nerves, and the anxiety that was clouding her judgment. She thought for a long hard moment.

"Kagome! Kagome, I'm coming to get you! Just wait for me!" it was InuYasha. She couldn't see him but she could hear him very clearly.

"InuYasha! Where are you?!" she shouted back into the abyss.

"Don't—" his voice seemed farther away and she couldn't hear the rest of what he was saying.

"InuYasha!" Kagome didn't get an answer from him, but from the jewel.

"Do you want to see InuYasha again? All you have to do is wish. Is that your wish, Kagome?" her breath seemed to be escaping her quicker than normal.

She wanted to see him, and she wanted to be able to go home, and to be able to return to the Feudal Era again as well. As much as she knew that she shouldn't wish for these things, there was nothing to tell her otherwise and the dark was overcoming enough to make her want to.

"Yes," she mumbled.

"Yes, what?" it asked her as she assembled herself.

"I wish to see InuYasha again." She said a little louder. This had to work, it _had _to. She would see him again and he would help her escape.

The voice did not sound again, but the light went out as the jewel became as black as everything else. Wind erupted suddenly from the jewel, like a violent storm. Kagome began to fall as she shrieked in terror. She closed her eyes and everything slowed. She could hear two voices from a long ways away. They seemed to be arguing.

"We won't let her hear you again, you've done what we wanted: given her false hope." it laughed menacingly, "She's made her wish, just as planned. She was born to stay here, with us, fighting for the rest of eternity. The battle must continue."

"She would never make a wish! I told her not to! And she wasn't born to be here either!" it had to be InuYasha. The thought made her heart throb as she fell harder and the voices faded.

_Born to stay here and fight? Stupid! How could I let it trick me?!_

Her heart sank and it made her nauseous. She realized that gave them what they wanted. They wanted to corrupt her enough for her to wish on the jewel, as innocent as the wish may have been, to entrap in the jewel to battle demons until she seized to exist, if that ever happened.

As she fell, she remembered the day that she first arrived in the Feudal Era and the days that followed. She thought about what it felt like when she got a small crush on the hanyou that only wanted her around so she could find the shards of the Sacred Jewel. In her mind, she went to the only happy place she knew. Memories. The ones of being with her friends, joking with Sango about Miroku, trying to get Miroku to confess his love for Sango, defending Shippo like he was her own son. What she thought of most, though, was falling in love with InuYasha, the first time he kissed her, and when he slowly stopped following Kikyo.

A smile spread slowly across her face as the speed at which she was falling slowed dramatically. She opened her eyes, keeping these memories she was so fond of locked firmly in her mind.

Naraku was there with her, his red and notorious eyes falling on her as demons surrounded the both of them.

With her mind never once leaving these memories behind, she reached for her bow to start this never-ending battle. As she did so, a rush of cold air went through her and she knew that InuYasha must've stopped looking. She would never see him again.

Note: I've been thinking of doing this fanfic for a little while now and I finally had the inspiration. And also I haven't yet decided on whether or not to make another chapter (and give it not such a bad ending). You all know episode 25 and 26 of the Final Act when the Jewel tries to get Kagome to make a wish so it can keep her there forever. If InuYasha had to end badly, I always thought, it should be this way. Touching, dramatic, and also meaningful. Feedback, please! I love to know what the readers think. RayaLoe


	2. Part 2: Happy Ending

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING.**

With no more hope to spare and without the one he came to retrieve, he left the darkness that had consumed her. She was too far gone by now to come back out of it. A failure, that's what he thought he was. First, he hadn't been able to save his first love, Kikyo, from her demise. When Kagome became the world to him, he knew he would never in a million lifetimes let the same happen to her, yet he had. He hadn't been strong enough to protect either of the girls he loved and now both had perished.

He jumped back out into the light of day to see his friends waiting for him and also the look of horror on their faces when they saw that he wasn't toting Kagome along with him.

"InuYasha, where is Kagome?" Miroku inquired with a serious note. He'd been in the dark for three whole days and now he was coming back without Kagome?

"I couldn't find her." Sango uttered a gasp, "She's just… gone." She tugged at the monk's sleeve and buried her face in his shoulder. InuYasha kept his eyes set into the distance, not seeing anyone.

A small thud captured his attention as the Jewel of Four Souls dropped from the sky, out of nowhere.

Any black faded from it as it sparkled pink and a white light appeared with a _zing!_, like a strobe light and was gone. He assumed that the jewel must've recognized a new battle taking place.

"It was the plan the entire time. Kikyo was originally supposed to be trapped in the Jewel, but she evaded it. Kagome…" he bent down next to the Jewel and looked at it with horrible sadness, "…has to stay in there just like Priestess Midoriko."

"And you're going to let it happen?! You can't just let her stay in there!" Shippo shouted angrily with tears forming. Without another word, InuYasha picked up the Shikon Jewel and leapt silently to his tree. It was where he would always stay when he thought or when he was upset. Today he was doing both of those things.

How many times would he have to lose the girl he loved? Was he destined to be alone forever? He could feel Kagome's aura surrounding the jewel he held in his hand. Even though he didn't have her, he still did (if you could count holding her jailhouse in your hand).

All the while, InuYasha thought of ways to get back in. He would save Kagome, get rid of Naraku, set Midoriko free and diminish the Jewel for good. He would do it even if it meant staying in there for even longer than before.

What if he threw a meido at it? Would that make the Jewel open up? He pondered this for a moment. He thought up many ideas before he decided to start from the beginning: where the Jewel first came to be.

…

The cave was damp and smelled strongly of wet rock. The faint glow of the setting sun bounced off of each wall and highlighted the stalagmite in the cave: Midoriko and the demons surrounding her. Whatever was happening right now, she and Kagome were going through the same thing.

InuYasha had heard the legends, where the Jewel went first and where it had ended up before it went to Kikyo. Somewhere in between, something had to have happened, some event that might tell him how to save Kagome.

He wanted to get this done as soon as possible, before her family started to suspect something was up. She'd already been gone for a week. Much longer and they would have questions. Questions he didn't want to answer.

He dug his hand into the pocket of his haori locking his fingers around the Jewel and saying, "I'll come get you soon, Kagome. I promise," hoping that she could hear him.

He stared at the mass figure of demons for the longest amount of time. He remembered something.

…

She fiddled with her bow and arrows, shooting at Naraku relentlessly. She'd hit him a few times and with that she managed to keep him at bay. With that she was keeping the Jewel pure. She knew her purpose now. In this place where there was no sleep or rest, the battle never stopped.

"Foolish girl. Your shooting will get you nowhere. I will never die." He taunted her with a crooked smile spread across his face.

"Shut it, Naraku!" Kagome blared as she fired an arrow into his mouth."

…

_"My grandpa said something weird today, but it might help." Kagome told InuYasha nonchalantly._

_"What is it? Anything would help at this point." Sango was asleep on Miroku's shoulder, his head rested against a tree for comfort. Shippo was spread out on Kirara's back. As the firelight began to die, InuYasha and Kagome conversed in whispers._

_"When I went back over to my time earlier, he got into one of those moods. He got on to talking about the Shikon Jewel and then he said, "legend has it that when the right person makes the right wish, the Shikon Jewel would disappear"."_

_"And what is the right wish?"_

_"I don't know. He never told me."_

This conversation suddenly sprang to attention. _The right wish_. He would have to get the answer from Kagome's grandfather. He would have to tell Kagome's family what happened, but that everything would be okay and he would save her with the right wish. He left the cave, his plan formulated.

…

The Bone Eaters Well. It gave him memories and a throbbing heart. He used to sit here and wait for her to return when she'd get mad at him. And if he couldn't get her back, then he'd never fight with her again. All he could remember was them fighting all the time, but it made him smile anyway.

InuYasha sighed heavily and leapt through the well.

There wasn't much light where he came out. The shrine was just as it had been a week ago. He exited the shrine hesitantly and found that Kagome's grandfather was out watering his banzai trees with a peaceful look on his face. He was about to get rid of that look.

"Ah, InuYasha! I suppose Kagome is with you?" he set the watering pot down on the table and walked a little closer.

"Hmm?" he became bewildered as he peered over InuYasha's shoulder and into the shrine, "Where _is_ Kagome?"

"She's…" InuYasha reached into his pocket, pulling out the Shikon Jewel, "She's in here."

"Oh _my,_ don't tell me that's… the Jewel of Four Souls?" his eyes shone for only a second before what he'd said registered, "W-what did you say? Kagome is…"

"Yes, it's the Jewel of Four Souls. Kagome has been trapped inside of it." Grandpa started to panic, "But I can save her. You just need to tell me something first."

"Yes, anything!" Grandpa looked like he was going to cry.

"She told me before that you told her a legend about the Jewel. That the person that makes the right wish could get rid of it for good. Do you know what that wish is?"

"The Jewel must disappear."

"What?"

"It's the last line in the legend. It never says what the right wish is, but that line makes it clear that the right person must wish the Jewel to disappear for it to do so!"

InuYasha turned around to head back, "Don't worry," he said, "I'll bring her back with me next time."

"InuYasha?"

"Hm?"

"Please bring her back to us," InuYasha stopped for a moment before he said,

"I promise," he said with most certainty. He had to do this, whether he lived through it or not. If he didn't then regret would eat him alive.

At the well, his plan was formed. This well was similar to a meido, correct? Kagome always called them wormholes, though to InuYasha, that didn't make sense. Worms were bugs in the ground that made tunnels there.

A meido and a wormhole, InuYasha thought, were in no way similar.

Well, whatever it was called, this well and meidos were connected. It had to work, it just had to.

He leapt back through the well with a, "Hmph," the Jewel held firmly in hand. It happened just as he'd expected it to. A small mark appeared on the Jewel telling him, "Cut here,". He knew what to do. While still falling at this rapid rate, he drew Tetsusaiga. The color of it changed from silver to black-purple. He released the Jewel into the air and swung his sword at the small white scar it had developed. And just like that, a meido revealed itself.

"I'm coming now, Kagome!" InuYasha yelled as he flew into the familiar darkness of the Shikon Jewel. It was just the same as before. In every direction, the black was endless and cold.

"You're back, I see." One of the deep taunting voices of the demons being fought rang out, "When she made her wish, there was no escape for her. You'll never see her again."

"Kagome, where are you?! I'm gonna find you, okay!" a strange noise went through the air. It was like a _Shh!_ and a very quiet human voice mixed together. It echoed a couple of times.

"Heh heh heh," the demon chimed its evil laugh, "That's an interesting idea. Maybe with you here as well, the Jewel of Four Souls will become even stronger. You _are_ half demon after all, aren't you?" rage shot through InuYasha.

"I'm not staying here!" he tossed a meido at the demon and it disappeared, though not for long as it reappeared not too far away. It took a strike at a woman who seemed to be hundreds of years older than he.

Taking a slice at the demon and it falling away injured, she turned to InuYasha and nodded. Priestess Midoriko drew a line in the air with her sword, the demon's blood still falling from it. And there it left a white scar.

"Priestess Kagome lies through there." She said calmly and resumed her battle against a different demon this time. InuYasha did not hesitate. He threw another meido at the scar. A very large portal opened and he rushed through it.

It closed behind him. From afar he could see the familiar greasy mane of black hair belonging to Naraku. A pink arrow flew past Naraku and just barely missed InuYasha. He caught it and studied its aura. This arrow was Kagome's for absolutely sure.

They, he noted, must not have known he was there just yet. His sword began to sparkle and glisten as it gave itself the texture of a diamond. Tetsusaiga was helping him, telling him which strategies would work. He was thankful for it.

"Adamant Barrage!" he veered his sword through the air greatly and a hailstorm of diamonds bulleted from it and toward Naraku.

He went down, temporarily injured by the attack. InuYasha could see the confusion spreading across her face.

Kagome was in stance to fire another arrow, but she relaxed the arrow and squinted her eyes to see. She gasped suddenly as InuYasha raced toward her.

"How are you here?" she cried as she wrapped her arms around him, "You left, how were you able to come back?"

"That doesn't matter. Now hurry and listen to me. I can get you out of here, you just have to make another wish." she peered up at him with wide eyes.  
"What wish?"

"I'm sure you remember the legend your grandfather told you."

"About the right wish?"

"Yes,"

_Oh!_ She thought, _I think I know! I know what the wish is!_

A crowd of demons gathered around them and something small materialized from a mist. Small, round, and pink, Kagome could feel its presence. The Shikon Jewel was back to mock her.

"I hear you have another wish, Kagome. Why don't you tell me what that wish is?" its voice was faultily claiming to want her to be happy.

"Shikon Jewel, disappear!" she shouted in a rage. It made a surprised noise and shattered, each piece falling to dust and lesser.

The demons crowding around them went to dust one by one and light began to shine through the dark. Naraku vanished lastly and in the light, InuYasha and Kagome could see Priestess Midoriko ascending before she too was out of sight. All darkness was chased away by the light of day and they could feel themselves falling.

It was the portal of the Bone Eaters well, Kagome recognized as they fell through it and landed in the bottom of the well in the Feudal Era.

InuYasha grabbed Kagome's hand, "Come on," he said, "We need to tell everyone you're okay." He smiled and she returned the favor. He turned to start climbing.

"Wait," she said as she pulled him back around and pressed her lips against his. She shocked him, but he enveloped her in his arms and kissed her back sweetly. They stayed in that position for a long time.

Note: And here's the ending I gave it. Kind of similar to the anime but still not. I know that there was one person in particular that wanted another chapter so that I could end this fanfic better. Well, there you go. Sure did take a long time though. RayaLoe.


End file.
